


Sex Diaries: Changing Partners

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Ryan Kinkade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Omega James Griffin, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Shower Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Vaginal Fingering, afab language, switching partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Kinkade and James record porn videos and post them online; Keith and Hunk do camshows and 18+ snapchat moments. The two couples have admired one another's videos for quite some time. When the opportunity to collaborate comes up, it's impossible for either of them to say no.Keith suggests that they do something different for the special occasion.





	Sex Diaries: Changing Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a friend on Twitch who wanted to see some hot ABO action. I hope you like it, sweetie, and I hope everyone else does, too. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT I USE AFAB LANGUAGE SUCH AS C**T AND P***Y. If you are uncomfortable with that, then please go back. I would rather you be safe versus suffer from dysphoria.**

“You want us to switch partners?”

Keith popped his gum, bright pink like his lips. “Why not? You’ve seen all our videos and we’ve seen all of yours.” He looked Kinkade up and down. “I wouldn’t mind giving him a ride myself.”

James chewed on his lip and turned his attention to Hunk. He would have been lying if he said he never thought of Hunk while fucking Kinkade. It was something he admitted to his alpha before and he was grateful that Kinkade didn’t seem to mind. But imagining was one thing versus doing it. James wasn’t sure if he had the courage to do such a thing.

“I’m not so sure…” James muttered.

“I tried to get him to reconsider the idea,” Hunk said. “The entire drive here Keith kept talking about it and wouldn’t stop.”

“What can I say? I’m a man who knows what I want,” Keith replied.

“I don’t doubt it,” Kinkade said. He placed a hand on James’ shoulder. “Give me and James a chance to talk about it. Do you mind?”

Keith opened his mouth but stopped when Hunk touches his shoulder. “Of course. Keith and I will head down the block to the bodega there. We’ll gather a few last-minute things that we may need,” Hunk said. “Right, Keith?”

He grumbled but didn’t object. “Alright. We’ll be back in two shakes.”

Kinkade waited for Hunk and Keith to leave the apartment before turning his attention to James. He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he reminded. “If you’re uncomfortable with the idea, we can tell them. Hunk will make sure Keith understands.”

“That’s not what I’m really worried about,” James answered. “I know that they’ll both understand if I say no.”

“Then what are you worried about?”

James frowned. He was confident that both Keith and Hunk would understand his limits, as few as they were. His main worry came more about how he would act when everything went down. After viewing their videos hundreds of times, there was a big difference in personality between Hunk and Kinkade. Hunk was so dominant and could be an aggressive alpha in his videos. Keith may like it, but James never pushed Kinkade to be like that. One part of him was nervous about letting that happen.

The other part of him wanted to see just how much he could handle with a rough dom like Hunk.

“It’s all in my head, I think,” James admitted. He smiled at Kinkade. “I’m willing to give it a try if you are.”

Kinkade stared at him for some time, as if making sure that James was okay with it. He let out a breath. “Alright. Then we’ll let them know when they get back.”

James took in a deep breath. He continued to tell himself that he could do this. It was just sex—and he had sex before.

He could do this.

An hour later and they were getting everyone ready.

Keith wore the sluttiest outfit that James had ever seen him in—it was a fishnet crop-top, spandex shorts with the word “slut” written on his ass, thigh high stockings, and boots with large buckles on them. Everything about him screamed, “choke me, daddy.” James shifted in his seat. Compared to Keith, he was dressed in the girlish panties that he owned and a pair that Kinkade enjoyed.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Keith asked.

James frowned. “Is there something wrong with my outfit?”

Keith looked him up and down. “Not really, but it wouldn’t hurt you to wear something a little sexier.”

“This is all I have that’s ‘sexy’ at the moment. … And clean.”

“Hm… Come into the bathroom. I got something for you to try on, anyway.”

James balked at him. “You got me something to wear?”

“Mhm.” Keith held opened the bathroom door. “Come on. Hunk and I picked it out for you.”

James was still hesitant, but he followed Keith into the bathroom. He was grateful that they were in a hotel. The bathroom was a mess with makeup and outfits strewn around. If it was his and Kinkade’s, it would have sucked to clean it up. “Is all this yours?” James asked.

“Stop delaying this—strip those panties and…” Keith grabbed an outfit off a hanger and tossed it to James, “try that on.”

He frowned but did so. James pulled on a pair of underwear with the words “cum in me, daddy” written on the back. The bralette pulled on was lacey and crisscrossed along his body. It wasn’t too far from what he usually wore, but it was different. James appreciated that Keith at least respected his boundaries.

“See? Look at how hot you look in those shorts,” Keith commented.

James looked at his ass in the mirror. He had to admit, he did look good like this. “… Thanks, Keith… I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem.” Keith slapped his ass. “Let’s go. We got a collab to do.”

That’s right; they did. It was now or never, and James couldn’t delay it any longer.

He followed Keith out of the bathroom. Kinkade and Hunk were sitting on the bed, talking in hush tones. Keith was the first one to crawl onto his bed, making himself comfortable on Kinkade’s lap. James was a little envious on how comfortable he had become. Kinkade did a double-take at James before finally taking a good look at him. Immediately, James grew a little nervous.

“Do I look bad?” James asked.

Kinkade shook his head. “Not at all. You look… good.”

James blushed. “T-thanks…”

“Alright, come on, lovebirds. It’s time to get this started. We only have the room for a few hours, remember?” Keith reminded.

“I hate to agree with him, but he’s right,” Hunk said. He rose from the bed and walked up to James. His hands on his James' was gentle. “Do you want to watch them first and let them get started?”

Seeing how calm and gentle Hunk was being with him calmed James. He nodded and moved to sit down at the desk. Kinkade was still watching him, his attention more on James than on Keith. There was a dark fire in his eyes that James rarely saw. It stirred a desire in him.

Keith forced Kinkade to look at him. “Hey there, daddy. I’m the one you’re going to be fucking; not that twink of yours over there.”

Kinkade glanced at James one last time before turning his attention to Keith. Standing up, he tossed Keith onto the bed. He took him by the back of his head, pulling him closer to his dick. It was bulging from his boxers and there was a small wet spot. James wanted to go over there and suck Kinkade’s cock.

“Why don’t you go ahead and suck me off like a good boy?” Kinkade asked.

James crossed his legs as Keith ran his tongue over the bulge. Instead of taking it out, Keith grinned up at him.

“Make me.”

James choked, covering his mouth. What was Keith doing?

Kinkade pulled Keith away. His grip in his hair wasn’t tight, but Kinkade was strong. If he wanted to hurt Keith, even only slightly, he could. “What was that?”

Keith grinned up at him. “You heard me—I said _make me.”_

“What is he doing?” James whispered. He looked up at Hunk when he felt his hand there.

Hunk smiled at him and whispered, “Just watch.”

Kinkade growled a sound that James had never heard from him before. His grip in Keith’s hair became even tighter as he pulled his head back. Keith let out a loud moan that shook James to the core. Kinkade was pulling down his boxers, letting his cock out to slap against Keith’s face.

“Open your mouth,” Kinkade ordered, running the tip over Keith’s lips. Keith still played coy, turning his head even though there was a tight grip in his hair. After a few more passes, Kinkade pulled his hair harder until a gasp left Keith. He shoved his dick into his mouth until he was pressed flush against Keith’s nose. “Fuck yes… That feels good.”

Keith mumbled something but it only pleased Kinkade more. Grabbing his head, Kinkade fucked into Keith’s mouth hard. Each thrust hit the back of his throat and Keith would choke with each thrust. But not once did he complain. He held onto Kinkade’s hips as if he was trying to hold him even longer in his throat.

The longer James watched, the hornier he was becoming. He squeezed his thighs together, feeling himself growing wetter and wetter with each second. Seeing his own alpha be so aggressive was doing things to him. Kinkade was never like this with him before.

Hunk’s hand moved to his waist. “Why don’t we join them?” he whispered in James’ ear.

James shuddered. “Y-yes…”

“Then let’s join them.” Hunk said. He took James’ hand gently and pulled him to stand. He lifted him into his arms, bringing him to the bed. It was wide enough that the four of them could be on the bed at the same time. Hunk pressed James onto the bed and settled between his legs. “Are you nervous?”

James' heart was beating in his chest at how new everything was. He refused to stop, though. Kinkade looked so _good_ fucking Keith. And he wanted a little of that. “A little,” James admitted, “but keep going.”

“Don’t worry. I have the best cure to ease you into this.”

James bit down on his lip as Hunk got down on his knees. He kissed down his thighs until he reached his spandex shorts. Hunk licked at James cunt through the fabric. His tongue pushed against his opening before moving to toy with his clit. James cried out, reaching down to grab Hunk’s hair. He spread his legs wider and braced his heels against the bed, fucking his cunt against Hunk’s face.

Just one lick and James had become desperate to feel more of Hunk’s mouth. Kinkade was good, but Hunk? He was somehow just _better._

“I’ve never seen him react like that before…” Kinkade muttered. He was still fucking Keith’s mouth wildly, keeping the omega in place.

“Really? Then I’ll give you a lesson on how to eat someone out _really_ good,” Hunk promised.

James couldn’t wait. If Kinkade could eat him out like this every time they fucked or recorded something, then James would spread his legs whenever things started to get heated. He ran his nails through Hunk’s scalp, trying to get him to go back to what he was doing. Hunk took the hint and lowered his head back between his legs. James whimpered and spread his legs wider to give him more room. He was starting to enjoy the shorts that Keith had given him.

Keith pulled himself off Kinkade’s cock. His cheek took the full hit of Kinkade’s dick, but he refused to open his mouth for him. Kinkade growled, grabbing Keith’s hair once more to get him to open his mouth. But Keith gritted his teeth and refused to open.

“Don’t let him bully you, Kinkade,” Hunk said. “Take control of him and show that you won’t be pushed around.”

James opened his eyes to see what would happen next. Kinkade could be aggressive if he needed to, but not in the bedroom. That was something that hardly happened.

But Kinkade nodded.

He pushed Keith down onto the bed and held him down by his shoulder. Kinkade shifted Keith’s weight into his lap until their crotches were flushed together. James could see how his cock in his jeans pressed against Keith’s cunt. His own cunt pulsed, and he wished to have something in him—Hunk’s fingers, his tongue, _anything._

Keith groaned as he wrapped his legs around Kinkade’s waist. “Damn you feel so good against me… Are you gonna fuck me, daddy? Huh?”

Kinkade grabbed him by his hair, exposing his neck. “Only good boys get fucked with daddy’s cock. And you weren’t a good boy while pleasing me, were you?”

Keith moaned. “No, daddy—I wasn’t.”

“Then you’ll take what I give you and _like_ it.”

Keith whimpered loudly. He looked over to James and grinned at him. “Your alpha surely knows how to control an omega, doesn’t he?”

James chewed on his lip as he looked Kinkade over. Everything about him just screamed possessive energy, something that James hadn’t experienced. Yet. “Y-yeah, he is…” A loud moan left him when Hunk slipped his fingers into his cunt. He was spread open with two thick fingers, curling into the spot that made him scream.

“You’re so loud, James,” Hunk muttered. “Are you going to sound like this when I finally give you my cock?”

“I don’t know, is your cock gonna please me better than your fingers…?” James asked. It had completely come out without him realizing it.

Hunk chuckled, though. “Is that so? Do you doubt my ability that much?”

James chewed on his lip. “… I do.”

Keith was the one who laughed next, but it was cut off by a moan. “Oh, James… You’re gonna get it.”

“Don’t scare him, Keith,” Hunk said. He stood up and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. James clenched his jaw as he finally saw the size of him. The videos he had seen were nothing compared to the size of Hunk in person. He stroked himself as he gazed down at James. “Do you like what you see?”

James couldn’t speak. He bit down on his lip and nodded.

“Then beg for it like a good omega,” Hunk ordered.

He frowned. “There’s another alpha in the room. I can easily go ahead and crawl to him to get a good fucking,” James said. He looked Hunk in the eye. “I bet he can fill me with his pups a lot quicker than you can.”

Hunk grabbed James by his ankle and pulled him closer. “Are you sure you want to go down that path? It looks like your alpha is pretty occupied with another bratty omega.”

James looked over to the others. Kinkade had Keith face down with his ass up in the air. His cock was ramming into his cunt. Keith had one of his arms pinned behind his back to keep him from trying to take control of their fucking. He looked completely fucked out of his mind with how Kinkade was taking care of him.

“Do you really think he can handle _two_ bratty omegas?” Hunk asked.

James snorted. “He could probably handle it a lot better than you could.”

“Oh yeah?” Hunk hovered over James. “You really think that, don’t you?” James nodded. “Well then, let me show you just how much of a good alpha I can be.”

James could feel his heart hammering in his chest as Hunk pulled his spandex aside to reveal his soaking wet cunt. The tip of his cock ran up and down his folds, wetting the head enough for him to press in. But Hunk didn’t stop there. He pushed into James until he stuffed him to the brim, stretching his walls out. James jaw dropped as he felt Hunk pulsing inside him. He was just so _big,_ and he could hardly handle it.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck…” James whimpered.

Hunk held onto his hips to keep him from squirming. “You’re clenching so tightly around me. Do you really think you can handle me?”

James moved onto his elbows. “Bring it, daddy.”

“You’re a confident little omega now that Keith dressed you up in some slutty outfits, aren’t you?” Hunk leaned forward and nipped at James’ ear. “I like that.”

He pushed James until he was on his side with a leg over his shoulder. There was no adjustment to Hunk’s size or even a warning. In seconds, Hunk was starting a brutal pace that pierced right through his cunt, kissing against his womb. James clawed at the bed as he felt the way Hunk was fucking him. His mind was completely lost in the sea of pleasure. He looked over to Keith and Kinkade.

Kinkade had Keith in his lap, bouncing him up and down on his cock. Keith’s arms were pinned behind his back now and he had no control over the pace of how their fucking went. Every time he tried, Kinkade would growl and dig his nails into his skin. Keith loved the torture. He loved how Kinkade had taken over their fucking and put him in his place.

“God, you’re so fucking big, daddy,” Keith moaned. “Keep fucking me just like that. I want you to knot and fill me up with your pups…!”

Kinkade sat up and tugged at his hair. “We had this talk, boy—you’re not in charge here, _I am.”_

Keith grinned down at him. “Then why don’t you show me a bit of it then, daddy? Show everyone just how dominant you can be.”

“You’re all talk,” Kinkade said. He shoved Keith back down onto the bed. Kinkade moved him around until he was laying beside James. “You should put your mouth to good use. Why don’t you go ahead and please James? Keep yourself busy while I give you a good fucking.”

Keith looked at James. He never lost his grin. “Why don’t you try to make me, daddy?”

Kinkade scoffed. “Hunk, move a little bit. I want the camera to see what I’m about to make him do.”

Hunk looked at Kinkade then turned his attention to Keith. “Oh? Well, let me not delay that any longer.” He hooked his arms under James back and lifted him up, pulling a yelp out of him. “Easy now, baby. We’re just going to move a bit..”

James wrapped his arms around Hunk’s shoulders as they shifted. Hunk moved them until they were width wise on the bed, still in clear sight of the camera. James turned his head just in time to see Kinkade move Keith until he hovered over him. He stared up at Keith’s soaking wet hole. It looked puffy and red after Kinkade had fucked it the way he did. His cunt pulsed at the prospect of a good fucking.

“Instead of being a smart mouth, why don’t you do something with that mouth and eat James out,” Kinkade ordered. He grabbed the back of Keith’s head and forced him onto his hands. “Go on now.”

Keith looked at James from between his legs. James wondered if he could tell how much he wanted that to happen. He grinned and James knew he knew.

He wrapped his lips around James clit just as Kinkade pushed into him.

James tried to push himself against Keith’s mouth, but Hunk took hold of him. He didn’t have a chance to enjoy the sensation of his mouth before Hunk started fucking him again. His moans were muffled by Keith’s thighs. Hunk would shove his cock as deep into James as he could while Keith sucked his clit, running his tongue through his wet folds.

Forcing his eyes open, James stared up at Keith’s cunt. Kinkade’s balls would slap against Keith’s clit with each thrust. He always liked the way his alpha’s balls looked and, from this angle, they looked delicious. Lifting his head, James ran his tongue over Kinkade’s balls.

Kinkade shuddered as he pushed deep into Keith. “James…” he muttered. He took in a breath. “Why don’t you be good omega and please Keith, too?”

Without missing a beat, James lifted his head and sucked on Keith’s clit. He liked the sound he made, how he whimpered and rolled his hips down onto James' face. Mutters fell from Keith’s lips like sweet honey, vibrating around James cunt. _Fuck,_ it felt so good. He doubled the pleasure on Keith’s clit, earning the same reaction in turn.

“Do you see how they are, Kinkade? Look at how good they are pleasing each other,” Hunk muttered.

Kinkade bit down on his lip as he felt James tongue along his balls and his dick. “Yeah, they are. _Fuck,_ Keith’s pussy is so tight around me…”

“James is the same way.” Hunk slapped James thigh lightly. “You trained his cunt well.”

Hearing Hunk’s praise was what tipped James over the edge. He tossed his head back and moaned as he came. His walls pulsed around Hunk’s cock enough for him to stop fucking him. Keith didn’t stop, drawing out James orgasm by sucking hard on his clit. James twitched with each wave of pleasure that passed through him. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to survive if Keith kept it up.

“R-Ryan…” James whined.

Kinkade reacted, pulling Keith back by his shoulder. “Easy now, Keith, give him a break. Keep eating him out, James. Okay, baby?”

James tried to answer, but Hunk started to fuck him again. With the way he was doing it, James could only predict that Hunk was close himself. He could feel the beginnings of his knot starting to form, pressing against his folds. With each press of Hunk’s knot against his folds, he thought of how good it would feel to be knotted. James thought of what it would feel like to be filled with Hunk’s cum and his pups.

To distract himself from the feeling, James leaned up and licked around Keith’s clit.

“Ah, yeah, that’s it, James,” Keith said through his moans. He dug his nails into Kinkade’s hands. Kinkade fucked him so good. _“Fuck,_ I’m gonna cuuuum…!”

“Not yet,” Kinkade said. “You’re not going to cum until I say you can, alright?”

Keith groaned. “I’ll cum when I want to cum.”

Kinkade slapped his ass. “You’ll hold back, or I’ll leave you like this. Hunk and I will fuck James all night while you lay there and watch.”

“Oh, _fuck…_ Then you better fuck me nice and good, daddy.”

Once more, he was pushed down onto his hands. Kinkade held onto him tightly as he fucked into Keith. Despite how wildly he was fucked, James continued to eat him out eagerly. Not the one to be upstaged, he lowered his head to toy with James clit. Hunk ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, keeping him in place. Keith knew that it meant he was going to cum at any moment. In between sucking James off, he praised Hunk to fill James up.

Hunk moaned and, in two thrusts, did exactly that. He held onto his knot as he pushed himself as deep as he would allow himself into James. With each pulse of his cock, he squeezed his knot even harder to draw out his orgasm. “Fuck, yes… You’re gonna get nice and pregnant with this load, baby…”

Keith chewed on his lip when Hunk stepped back. He shoved his fingers into James cunt. “Look at how much you came in him, daddy, and you didn’t even knot him. You probably did knock him up with just one fucking.”

James' legs shook with each curl of Keith’s fingers in him. He couldn’t cum, not this much sooner after doing so already. He tried to distract himself by sucking Keith off, but it was becoming harder and harder the more he was fingerfucked. But James could hear how close Keith was to cracking. His legs were shaking around his head. It was a wonder how he managed to keep standing up.

Kinkade groaned as he finally came, filling Keith up. Just like Hunk with James, he held back from knotting Keith, squeezing his knot. James pulled away and watched as Keith was filled. Cum dripped from the sides of Kinkade’s cock, slowly dripping down his balls. He leaned forward and licked Kinkade’s balls clean, enjoying how his spunk tasted after being in Keith’s cunt.

Keith whimpered as Kinkade pulled out of him. He rose onto his knees and started riding James face, enjoying how his tongue dipped into his hole. Bracing his hands onto James’ chest, he moved his hips faster as he tried to get more pleasure out of him.

“No, Hunk, wait,” Keith moaned when Hunk pulled him back. He exposed his neck more as Hunk kissed along his scent gland. “I was so close to cumming…”

“I’d rather feel you cum around my cock,” Hunk said in his ear. “How long have you been holding back, huh?” He lowered his hands between Keith’s legs and shoved his fingers into his cunt. Keith was so warm inside. “You’re practically ready to cum, aren’t you?”

Keith moaned. “I am, daddy. Come on and fuck me until I cum. Knot me and fill me with your pups, please!”

Hunk dropped Keith onto his back and settled between his legs. His cock was hard, rubbing against Keith’s clit with each roll of his hips. Even after cumming in James, he was ready to go again. Keith loved Hunk’s stamina. He gripped Hunk’s cock and tried to get it into his hole. Hunk avoided his cunt, push up against his clit instead.

“Fuck, Hunk! I’ll go back to fucking James if you don’t start fucking—”

The thrust of Hunk’s cock into him cut off Keith’s retort. He fell back on the bed and clung to Hunk’s hands as he was fucked wildly.

James rolled to his side and watched as Hunk fucked Keith. It was such a treat to watch them fuck in person rather than their videos. He lowered a hand down between his legs to toy with his cunt. Hunk’s cum was still leaking out of him, coating his fingers.

“What are you doing there, baby?” Kinkade asked. He grabbed James’ hand and licked his fingers clean. “Do you want to cum again?”

With a moan, James rose onto his knees to cling to Kinkade. He kissed along Kinkade’s jaw and whimpered when fingers slipped into his cunt. “I do, alpha— _knot me.”_

Kinkade took hold of James beneath his thighs and lifted him up. He sat down on the bed so that he was straddled by his omega. Grabbing his cock, he ran it through James’ wet folds, teasing his opening with the tip. He cooed softly to him as he slipped the head in. James dug his nails into Kinkade’s shoulders as he was teased. He tried to impale himself on the dick entering him.

Slowly, Kinkade lowered James down onto his cock. James tossed his head back, moaning as he was stretched open. Although Hunk had warmed him up, he was still tight around his alpha’s dick. It felt so _good._

“Do you like that, baby?” Kinkade asked.

“Yes,” James whined. He kissed along Kinkade’s neck. “Let me take control, please?”

Kinkade smiled. “Of course.”

James pushed Kinkade onto his back. He rode his dick hard, bouncing in his lap as if it was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Beside him, Keith was still being fucked by Hunk, fingers in his mouth to muffle his moans. The room was filled with a symphony of moans as they fucked. Kinkade would occasionally slap James’ ass, pulling an even louder sound out him. Hunk kept Keith quiet with his fingers in his mouth or a hand on his throat.

They had just started fucking and he was already at the edge of cumming. Hunk fucking him and Keith’s mouth on him had warmed him up. James was ready to clench his cunt around Kinkade’s dick and cum all over it. Kinkade reached back and spread his ass cheeks wide, showing his hole off to the camera behind them. The cum in James was turning into a frothy mess that would become even messier once Kinkade came inside him.

He couldn’t wait.

“Your knot is almost there, daddy,” Keith muttered to Hunk. He put his hand between his legs, feeling Hunk’s knot against his fingers. “Knot me, alpha—I want it so _badly._ I want to be filled up until I’m pregnant with your pups.”

Hunk growled as he held onto his shoulder. He pinned Keith in place as he fucked into him harder and harder. With one hard push, his knot slipped into Keith’s cunt. Feeling the pressure of Hunk’s knot stretched him wide. Keith nearly screeched as he came around Hunk’s knot, feeling his cum mix with Kinkade’s inside him. His body shook as his alpha rode out his orgasm, thrusting into him with short thrusts.

James had seen it all happen, and he wanted it. He wanted to feel Kinkade’s knot stretching him wide and filling him with cum alongside Hunk’s. Looking down at Kinkade, he could tell that he was close, too. James always liked that look on Kinkade’s face when he was ready to cum. His forehead would scrunch up and he would bite down on his lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

He was beautiful.

Leaning forward, James pulled him into a kiss. Kinkade wrapped his arms around his waist as he fucked him harder, thrusting up into him with all his might. His knot popped into James, locking them together. James bit down on his lip as he felt his cum filling him. He bounced in Kinkade’s lap, fucking himself on his dick until he came himself, his body going rigid.

James reached down and pressed against his stomach. It had distended from all the cum that was in him alongside Kinkade’s dick. It was so much. He looked over at Keith, finding him in the same position. Keith stared back at him with a pleased and fucked-out-of-his-mind smile.

“That was so fucking good… Wasn’t it, James?” Keith asked.

He moaned as he felt Kinkade’s dick pulsing in him. “Y-yeah… It was.”

 

 

 

 

“Ah, fuck…! K-Keith…”

James looked over at the other omega in the shower. Hunk and Kinkade’s knots had finally gone down, and they had claimed the shower for themselves. He thought that they would shower and leave the hotel room before they were charged an extra hour, but here Keith was fooling around with him. His fingers were deep in James cunt, fucking and curling his fingers into the perfect spot.

“Does that feel good, James? Do you want more?” Keith asked.

James chewed on his lip. He immediately thought of Keith getting a strap-on to fuck him with. Why hadn’t they thought of doing that before in front of the camera? “Let me fuck you, too…”

Keith grabbed him by his shoulder and spun James around, pushing him against the wall. He reached out of the shower and pulled out a double ended dildo. James eagerly took hold of it and thrust it into himself. Keith moved closer so that he could push the other end into his own cunt. They moved against each other, wildly fucking each other on the dildo that was in them. James held onto Keith’s shoulder as his leg was hoisted onto his hip.

Keith nipped along his neck, following the same path that Kinkade and Hunk had followed earlier. James neck would be absolutely covered in bruises tomorrow, but he didn’t care. He planned on wearing them proudly throughout the day.

“You’re such a good omega,” Keith said into his ear. He fucked himself harder against James. “You like feeling my cock in you, right?”

“Less talking, more fucking…!” James whined.

Keith bit his neck harder.

James was close. He lowered his hand to his clit and toyed with it. His knuckles would occasionally brush against Keith’s clit, pulling even louder moans out of him. He was the first one to cum, curling in on himself. It didn’t stop Keith from fucking himself even harder on the toy until he came, too.

They leaned against each other until the water went cold. Even then, they didn’t move as they came down from their own high. James eventually shuddered and pushed Keith away enough for him to escape the water. The dildo slipped out, pulling a moan out of him. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel for both him and Keith. Keith dropped the dildo onto the bottom of the tub as he followed suit.

“What a way to cool down, huh?” Keith questioned. He dried himself, wrapped his hair into a towel, and left the room in the nude. “How’s the video, Kinkade? Everything looks good?”

Kinkade looked at James as he walked out of the bathroom. He still had such a hungry look in his eyes. “… Everything looks good. It’ll take me some time to edit it, but it’ll be done.”

“Great!” Keith dropped his towel onto the bed and started to get dress. “Let us know if you need any help. Hunk and I will be more than happy to stop by to…” He looked at James and Kinkade with a lusty look, “assist you.”

James felt a chill fun up his spine. Kinkade answered for him, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Hunk smiled. He wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “Well, we’re outta here. I CashApp’d you the other half of the hotel money. Let us know if you need anything else, okay?”

Kinkade waved to them as they left while James returned to the bathroom. He turned his attention back to his laptop. They still had a bit more time before they had to check out of the room. The very least he could do was get some work done.

“Hey, Kinkade? I know you’re busy, but I was hoping you would do something with you before we have to leave.”

He had to do a double take before Kinkade finally took in what James was holding. The double-sided dildo was still wet from the shower. James wiggled it back and forth as he showed it off. “Where did you get that…?” Kinkade questioned.

“Oh, Keith left it behind. Maybe it was a gift like the outfit,” James answered. He gave Kinkade a look, one that he had never seen before today. “Maybe you’d like to do a tiny video with me and it?”

Kinkade swallowed.

“If not, I can just go ahead and do the video myself. I can probably get a better fucking from it than I ever could from you—"

Kinkade took hold of James and pinned him to the bed. “You’re going to pay for saying that, you little brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun piece to write. I couldn't wait to post it. I might come back over it and add even more breeding kink, but not for another few days. I'll be smushing it in, though, for more goodness!
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Perversionsao3)


End file.
